El secuestro de MrBones
by NahilImox
Summary: ¡Como era posible! siempre que alguna de sus aventuras salia mal el regañado era John y Mycroft ni siquiera era su hermano. kid!lock
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Este en un pequeño regalo para Deadloss, ¡Felicidades! **

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

John corría rápido, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, solo trataba de cruzar la arboleda que se encontraba tras la casa de la señora Hudson, no era muy grande pero en este momento, le parecía casi tan grande como un bosque.

Sherlock había salido corriendo de pronto, seguía la pista del secuestrador de "Mr. Bones" el jack russell del viejo Stamford, y había abandonado a John frente a la casa de este.

A John no le gustaba cuando Sherlock hacia eso, siempre salía lastimado y él con un regaño por parte del hermano de este, Mycroft.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento, escucho un leve ruido que venía de detrás de la valla que se encontraba al frente -¿Sherlock?- llamo

-El sospechoso paso por aquí -dijo Sherlock señalando la tabla suelta que había en la valla -y se encontró con alguien más de este lado, hay dos tipos de huellas, lo ves -señalo el camino donde solo se veían hojas revueltas - siguieron por el sendero de allá adelante -John acababa de saltar la cerca cuando Sherlock se puso en marcha de nuevo, como odiaba que lo dejara atrás.

Dieron vuelta en la esquina, había unas pequeñas manchas rojas que siguieron hasta la casa de Molly, la chica que a veces hacía de niñera para ambos, cosa que enfadaba a Sherlock.

_-"Tengo ocho años Mycroft, no necesito una niñera. Además tengo a John"-_

_-"Claro que necesitas una niñera, tú más que nadie necesita vigilancia, aunque dudo que ella pueda mantenerte bajo control. Deberían poner al MI6 a cuidarte, tal vez eso resulte. Y no metas a Watson, es solo unos meses mayor que tú, como podría cuidar de ambos si apenas puede mantener su trasero fuera del peligro al que lo arrastras..."-_

Siguieron recorriendo el vecindario por unos cuantos minutos más. El rastreo se perdió cuando llegaron a la casa de la señorita Adler, su profesora.

-¡Vamos John, date prisa! –Sherlock camino hacia el patio trasero –debemos subir ahí –dijo señalando el techo del pequeño cobertizo

-¿Pera que quieres subir ahí?, la señorita Adler podría vernos –John miro a todos lados, sentía que en cualquier momento serian descubiertos. No quería otro regaño, no de nuevo.

-Ella no está, además de ahí veré mejor el camino que recorrió el secuestrador

-Pero el rastro termina aquí

-¡Oh John, ves pero no observas! –Sherlock se las ingenió para subir dejando a un molesto y preocupado John que lo observaba con mala cara

-¡Sherlock, baja, te harás daño!

-No me pasara nada, deja de actuar como mi madre

-¡Sherlock en serio, baja! –el pequeño rubio tenía un mal presentimiento y es que Sherlock no tenía un buen historial con los logares altos, la última vez que subió a un árbol termino con la muñeca fracturada y ahora le hacía un ruido "gracioso" cada que la giraba.

Siempre, en cada ocasión que pasaba algo malo, John era el que terminaba siendo castigado.

-¡Holmes, bajas o juro que… -su voz se fue de pronto, una de las tejas se rompió haciendo que Sherlock perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dos metros -¡SHERLOCK!

John corrió hasta la parte trasera del cobertizo para auxiliar a su amigo, no lo encontró.

-¡¿Sherlock, donde estás?!

-Por aquí –una mano se asomó entre los arbustos, John la tomo para ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

Sherlock sonrió a modo de disculpa, lo que solo hizo que John lo mirara con mala cara de nuevo, aunque su expresión cambio cuando vio la rodilla ensangrentada del moreno.

-¡Estas sangrando!

-Es solo un rasguño, no moriré por eso –John saco un pañuelo de su chaquetilla y lo anudo alrededor de la herida ignorando las quejas de Sherlock

-Lo sé pero, aun así, es un montón de sangre –John seguía con el ceño fruncido

-Claro que no, eso… –dijo Sherlock señalando uno de los arbustos –sí que es un montón de sangre

Bajo las pequeñas ramas del arbusto estaba el cuerpo del pequeño perro, John dio un salto y se escudó tras su amigo tratando de no mirar la sangre

-Debemos avisar al viejo Stamford –dijo caminando hacia la parte delantera de la casa, Sherlock lo siguió, cojeaba un poco.

-Lo llamaremos desde mi casa – tomo la mano de John y lo encamino hacia el lado contrario de la calle –Me duele la rodilla –se quejó, John lo miro como diciendo "Te lo advertí" –Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez –el rubio rodo los ojos

-Siempre dices lo mismo –

Ese día John volvió a llevarse un regaño por parte de Mycroft.

* * *

**continua... **


	2. Chapter 2

..

* * *

¿Quién mato al perro?

* * *

-¡Sherlock! –John entro gritando a al habitación del moreno -¡Odio a tu hermano!

-Shhh –le mando callar Sherlock, tenía las manos juntas debajo de la barbilla, su posición favorita para pensar. John se dejó caer a su lado sobre la cama, contemplando el techo en silencio.

-¿Llamaste al viejo Stamford? –pregunto el rubio, Shelock asintió despacio y John noto que estaba algo enfadado -¿Qué paso? –dijo mientras se sentaba

-No mucho, lo que siempre pasa –John sabía a qué se refería pero dejo que continuará hablando –Llame al viejo y en cuanto escucho mi teoría, colgó el teléfono y a los pocos minutos estaba tocando la puerta, exigió hablar con mis padres pero Mycroft fue quien lo recibió. Se puso a gritar que no era propio de un niño andar levantando falsos a las personas, que no era propio que fuera diciendo por ahí que él mantenía una relación con la señorita Adler o que su esposa lo sabía por eso se había deshecho del perro como venganza y un montón de idioteces más que no tenían nada que ver con el tema de su perro

-Pero eso no es lo que te enoja o ¿sí?

-No, eso no fue lo que me hizo enfadar – dijo sentándose también -fue Mycroft, me regaño por haberme salido sin su permiso, por haber hecho enfadar al viejo y por haber ensuciado y roto mi ropa nueva –Sherlock rodo los ojos con fastidio

-Te dije que no te subieras a ese lugar –Sherlock iba a responderle pero John se le adelanto – ¿Así que por eso Mycroft está enojado?

-¿Qué te dijo?

-"Se supone que ya son "niños grandes", pues actúen como tal. Y te he dicho un millón de veces John Watson que no andes tras lo que hace mi hermano, si algo malo te pasa ¿qué voy a decirles a tus padres?... Sherlock está en su habitación… ¡tú también deberías estar en la tuya!" –John trato en vano de imitar la voz de Mycroft –No te ofendas pero tu hermano es insoportable

-No lo hago, lo es

-¿Y por qué siempre me está regañando? –Sherlock le respondió levantando los hombros como diciendo "no sé" y se volvió a recostar en la cama, se quedaron un rato más así hasta que el moreno se incorporó de nuevo, quedando frente a John

-¿De verdad soy un fastidio? –dijo y John solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta

-A veces –Sherlock rodo los ojos –pero así me gustas –el moreno correspondió la sonrisa de John, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana

-¡Listo para la próxima aventura!

-¡Por supuesto Capitán!

-¿Capitán?

-Es que sonaste como un pirata

-Bueno, eso no suena tan mal… Entonces ¡en marcha!

John detestaba cuando Mycroft comenzaba a regañarlo por todo, "¡No eres mi hermano!" le gritaba una y otra vez pero el mayor simplemente lo ignoraba. John odiaba cuando Mycroft se ponía de insoportable pero si soportarlo un poco significaba que podría seguir divirtiéndose con Sherlock, entonces aguantaría un poco la mala actitud del mayor de los Holmes.

-¡Espera! –dijo John de pronto y Sherlock que ya estaba prácticamente con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana se giró a mirarlo –antes de continuar… emmm, ¿podríamos comer algo?

-John, no hay tiempo para eso –le repuso el moreno

-¡Claro que lo hay!... anda aunque sea una tostada con mermelada ¿sí? –John puso su mejor sonrisa de "por favor" Sherlock solo pudo girar los ojos de nuevo, se bajó de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta

-No esperes encontrar mucho, Mycroft siempre acaba con los dulces

-No importa, lo que sea está bien –John siguió a Sherlock asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Siempre hay tiempo para un bocadillo antes de una gran aventura.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

(perdón por la larga espera)


End file.
